U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,296 to Vincent Bryan et al. disclosed a human spinal disc prosthesis comprising a resilient body and concaval-convex elements partly surrounding the resilient body between adjacent vertebral bodies for retaining the resilient body between adjacent vertebral bodies in a patient's spine.
However, such a prior art has the following drawbacks:                1. The seal member (110) is attached to the supports (32, 34). During the bending or twisting movements of the patient's body, the seal member (110) may be easily separated or broken from the supports to lose its sealing effect, unable to limit the gasket (22) and the nuclear central portion (24) of the resilient body (20) within the concaval-convex means (30). The burst of the disc interior material may cause a “catastrophe” hazard to the patient's spine.        2. The resilient body (20) is retained within the concaval-convex means (30). It is lacking of any rotating mechanism to rotate the resilient disc body between the adjacent vertebrae, limiting a universal movement of the spinal vertebrae.        3. In order to stably restrict the resilient body (20) within the concaval-convex means (30), the peripheral aperture between the concaval-convex legs (42, 44) may be made as minimal as possible, thereby limiting the tilting angle when bending the patient's body.        
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present artificial intervertebral disc having improved maneuverability and reliability.